Disneydreamworks And Disney Cannon Couples Fandom Crossover Contest
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: I got the idea for this book from a contest on Disney Amino, which was actually for art not writing, and so since I can't do art. I decided to put a contest of my own on here instead! See part 1 for the rules!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys!

I've never done a contest on fanfiction before, so bear with me!

The layout of the contest is that you pick one of your fandoms besides Disney or dreamworks, make an AU on it, and build a one shot in it with your favorite Disney or dreamworks or Disney/dreamworks couple!

Then you post it with the words "TE43v3r's Disworks crossover contest" in the title somewhere!

Then pm me to let me know you posted it, and I'll read it asap! The best of the best ineach category will be used in the rest of this book, a showcase of all the crossovers, with your username on it, but I'll also do out takes and honorable mentions  
/at the end!

But I do have rules! You can't have a contest without rules.

You cannot go above a t rating! No sexual interactions,meaning no smut!

Keep the cursing to a minimum!

No hating on other people's ships in the comment section once stories are posted! That's just rude and it's called trolling!

And no incest couples like Elsanna!

But other than that, it's pretty much anything goes!

Here are the categories that I'll be judging the stories by! I will pick five from each category:

Best overall crossovers!-

Reserved for only the best of the best, includes little to no spelling errors, or grammatical errors, Has an overall intriguing storyline that makes me wish for more, and stays true to the fandom, as well as the characters you used, to where the storyline  
/actually makes sense.

Summer Heat: boy and girl meet!-

Contrary to what the title says it doesn't have to be boy and girl, can be same sex couples as well if you wish, but it must not only stay true to the characters and fandom, but also has a summer theme!

Best fluff moments!-

Same as above only instead of a summer theme, It's a really fluffy moment inspired by your fandom!

Best Romance!-

Same rules apply only it's super romantic.

It makes the couple, even if they're a crossover ship, almost seem cannon.

Most unique crossover!-

An unusual but interestingcrossover choice! Has to be well written, not necessarily with good spelling or grammar, just a good storyline is needed.

Most unique couple!-

Reserved for the lesser known couples, or ones that you just made up, if the couple seems to work, it could be put in this category if, like the one above, it's well written.

Fandom favorites!-

The best crossovers for my fandoms, such as twilight, the mortal instruments, etc, which I will not tell you all of them because **you** have to figure them out yourselves, will be placed here!

Happy writing everyone! The next chapter is my example!


	2. My example oneshot

Tangled/shadowhunters(the mortal instruments city of bones) crossover one shot: the greenhouse first kiss rewritten

* * *

As she looked out longingly at the city below Rapunzel sighed.

"Mama... Papa... Where are you...?" Rapunzel whispered.

Then she heard the gentle sound of a piano being played down the hallway.

She hesitated, then left her sketchbook on the table next to Jack as he slept. And she pushed herselfoff the tiny infirmary bed, and followed the music.

To hersurprise she found Flynn playing on the piano...

Looking like he was going to use laser beams to burn holes into it.

If looks could kill, she thought darkly.

He banged the keys abruptly, not even noticing Rapunzel peeking through the door that he left ajar, and laid his head on the keys, covering it with his strong arms.

Rapunzel chuckled as she walked towards him.

"Ohh... What did that piano ever do to you...? You play that like you've lost your only love..." Rapunzel teased,

I have... Flynn thought to himself...

"Well regrettably my one true love remains myself." Flynn said snidely.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about rejection..." Rapunzel said, feeling irritated that Flynn was so full of himself.

"Not necessarily... I turn myself down occasionally just to keep it interesting..." Flynn teased, and at that Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

As she sat down on the bench next to Flynn, she noticed a strange door that seemed to lead nowhere in the middle of the room!

"Is that where you keep all your toys...?" Rapunzel teased, Flynn shook his head,

"Nope. Way more fun! Come on I'll show you!" He pulled her towards the huge double doors in the middle of the room and stopped abruptly, letting go of her hand and walking closer to the doors.

"It's a portal. Natural phenomenon like the Bermuda Triangle, I theorize that the Bermuda Triangle is just that actually, but that's just my opinion, anyway! It was here before the institute was even built! You can go wherever you want with it!"

/He said as he opened the doors, revealing a wall of thick blue watery gel like substance.

"Wait... Then that means...

MY PARENTS!" Rapunzel said, about to rush to the door, but then Flynn yelled

"NO RAPUNZEL DON'T!" She froze, startled by Flynn's reaction.

"You have to train for years to master it, to clear your mind if everything except where you're wanting to go, and ignoring what's going on around you, like distractions. If you went in there without proper training, you could wind up in limbo...

/Lost in the world between worlds forever." He said, Rapunzel gasped. She had been this close to getting lost in nothingness!

To her surprise, Flynn grabbed some of the gel stuff from the portal and placed some next to her ear, and to her surprise it stayed there, floating in thin air, weightless.

"Watch this..." Flynn said, he walked back to the portal, and stuck his hand in, to Rapunzel's alarm his hand came out through the bubble next to her head, and started stroking her head. Then all too soon, he pulled his hand out of the portal,

/and his hand disappeared from beside her, and the bubble popped.

"Now! We... Have an eighteenth birthday to celebrate..." Flynn said with his heartbreaking smirk.

"How did you-?!"

"You talk in your sleep, I can hear you all the way down the hallway." Flynn said with a laugh, and Rapunzel blushed.

* * *

It was the most beautiful place Rapunzel had ever seen...

Flowers were everywhere.

The full moon shone down from the glass roof of the greenhouse.

"It's so... Pretty." Rapunzel said in awe.

"I thought you'd like it... Happy birthday Rapunzel." Flynn said, handing her a slice of green apple he had cut with a pocketknife.

Rapunzel nibbled on it thoughtfully.

"Thanks... You know you didn't have to take time out of your schedule for me... I mean... We just met, what, five days ago...?"

"A week actually. And I know I didn't have to... But I wanted to. Everybody should get something on their birthday." Rapunzel laughed, thinking he was referring to the apple he was cutting up for them to share.

"Gee... Thanks..." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"Don't thank me yet..." Flynn said, "the night has only just begun..."

"Flynn what else could there be... ? It's almost midnight..."

"Eugene." Flynn said.

Rapunzel blinked, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. I go by Flynn Rider when I'm out in public, I don't really know why... I got the nickname when I was a kid and it kinda stuck."

"Seriously...?" Rapunzel said, astonished.

"Yeah... You're the only one besides Elsa and her cousin Hiccup, and their family... And Hans... That knows."

"Wow..." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah... I was orphaned as a kid, and up until Elsa's family adopted me when I was ten, I lived in an orphanage..."

To Rapunzel's surprise, Eugene gently slid up his sleeve a little, revealing scars, Rapunzel gasped in shock.

"Yeah... The man that ran the boys orphanage... He used the belt on me a lot... I wasn't the most well behaved kid in the place. So I didn't really have the best childhood... And that's why I make a point to give my friends the best birthdays

ever..."

Rapunzel blushed. He thought of her as his friend...

"I'm so sorry..." Rapunzel said, then she tried to change the subject to something lighter...

"Sooo... For your good birthdays what did you get...?"

Eugene hesitated.

"Well before my dad's death, I asked if I could swim in a bathtub filled with spaghetti noodles."

"And he let you?" Rapunzel giggled, trying to imagine it.

"That's just it! He did! He said I could have anything I wanted for my fifth birthday and since it wasn't expensive, he had one of the servants run the water and pour already cooked noodles in.

It was super slippery. It felt weird!" Eugene and Rapunzel laughed together.

It was the first time Rapunzel had laughed that much since before the day all hell broke lose.

"And by the way... If you tell anyone else what I told you, I'll have to kill you." Eugene teased, and Rapunzel smirked, "no promises..."

They all of a sudden heard fluttering of wings, and they saw a huge raven land on the tree above them, but they ignored it...

"So... I actually did bring you something..." Eugene said, taking Rapunzel's tiny hand in his, and placing her fingers around a small hard object...

And it seemed to glow through her fingers.

When she opened her hand up she stared at it in confusion. She didn't know how to react to this.

He had given her a glowing rock!

"Uhhm... Thanks but... When a girl says she wants a big rock she doesn't really mean a big ROCK."

Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha ha so funny... It's a witch light. An essential for Shadowhunters."

"Oh." Rapunzel said, touched that he had actual gotten her a gift.

Then Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand, and pointed to a small bush.

"Look..." He said, and she did, and she gasped in awe as hundreds of lily like buds bloomed on the bush like a fast-forward tape of a plant growing on nature documentaries.

"Does it always do that?" She whispered.

"Only at midnight..." He said

Then he frowned, "well it's getting really late... I guess I better take you back now."

Rapunzel nodded as he went towards the stairs to the main hallway, internally cursing herself for not doing something nice for him, to thank him for all he'd done for her...

But she didn't think he cared much for her.

As she started to go down the stairs after him, she tripped in the darkness, careening forward and into Eugene's arms.

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word, shocked.

Then Eugene pressed his lips feverishly against hers.

At first it was like he hadn't wanted to kiss her.

It was strained, it was tense.

But then, as he relaxed, his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, and Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rapunzel..." He sighed


End file.
